You are my Everything
by BVBACCJA
Summary: Itachi has only ever loved one, but with that love her tore her apart. Years later he sees her once again and old feelings that were buried within have arisen. It's now Itachi's goal to get her back although the question is if she will love him back, but even so he will do anything to get her back. ItachiXOC Rated M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

She was different.

She didn't kiss his ass like everyone else did, in fact she would cuss his ass out with the most colorful vocabulary she had. She called him out on his shit and she didn't give a rat's ass if people liked her or not.

He was the rich boy. The good looking boy. The once in a lifetime genius. A prodigy. A father's pride and joy. The one everyone wanted to be and the one that everyone envied.

She was the tomboy. The troublemaker. The fierce one. The potty mouth one. She didn't care if people liked her, she was in her own world.

He was always told to never fall in love with worthless shit. She was the worthless shit, and he was an heir to a billion dollar company...yet he fell in love. But even though he fell in love he tore her apart. Friends, family, his insecurities tore them apart. She saw him for him. She didn't care for the money, she didn't care for the looks. She saw him for him, she fell in love with him not the name not the looks. She gave everything to him. Yet he stomped on it all.

He was afraid.

He was ashamed.

He was a _coward._

She loved him with everything and he stomped on it all. He spit in her face, he laughed in her face, and he stomped all over her heart like it was worthless trash. He laughed even when the student body surrounded them not even bothering to stop in ridiculing her.

Although he ached. His heart was torn to pieces as tears fell from those light golden eyes that were always expressive, that showed love and adoration for him. The ones that he adored to no end. He cursed himself for being so weak as she wailed, as the entire school body laughed. His heart stopped as those eyes looked at him with a fiery hatred as the words 'I hate you' spat through her clenched teeth,echoing in his head, but he was the son of a billionaire, he was Uchiha Itachi and he did what all Uchiha's were born to do. He laughed and sneered in her face, every word that came out of his mouth like vomit was all a lie.

You are nothing to me. _You are my everything_.

You are worthless. _You are worth more than anyone here_.

I pity you. _I admire you._

You disgust me. _I love you._

He gave one last laugh and he turned on his heels, he left her, her silent cries echoing in his mind. He calmly walked outside hearing the vulgar things the men yelled at him. And he itched to punch them all, to scream at him that he loved her and did not use her, but he remained silent and walked ahead.

_You go Uchiha!_

_You tapped that ass nice!_

_You always get anything/anyone you want!_

No.

That was a lie.

He never got anyone he wanted.

How could they say that.

He didn't have her did he?

The one person he did want.

No, he couldn't. Why? Because he was a coward. Once he was in his car and drove a safe distance away he broke.

He cried.

He wailed.

He screamed.

He was _broken._

His heart hurt, it was crushed. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw those golden eyes so broken, so hurt, yet so full of anger and he cried again.

She loved him, he loved her, yet he crushed her, he wanted to go back. He wanted to kiss those lips once again. To feel the soft flesh on his fingertips. He wanted everything. Her laugh, smile, strength. Everything, but he didn't go back instead he drove. He drove away and continued. He ran away, because he was a coward. He ran and he didn't look back. He reached inside his glove department and reached for the photo and stared down on it, droplets of water falling onto the picture as tears fell down his face.

He looked so happy in that photo. She had one arm wrapped around him while her other was out to take the picture. A wide smile on her face as her golden eyes were so expressive as she showed so much excitement. And there he was a rare smile on his face, yet he wasn't looking at the camera.

He was looking at her.

He choked back another sob as he saw the adoration that was reflected in his own eyes, and he knew that he would never look the same. He rolled down his window and he put his hand out.

He let the photo slip through his fingers and he watched in the rear view mirror as it flew with the wind. He looked away and he focused on the road and he drove, but he was nothing.

He was nothing but an empty shell. He was broken and his heart was no longer with him. It belonged to someone else.

He drove even though he yearned so much to go back.

He looked forward even though the tears would not stop falling.


	2. Chapter 2

**8 years later**

"Man it's so fucking hot!" A voice yelled as they threw themself on the bed.

"Of course you are going to be hot you idiot, you just went for a run." another voice said. Golden eyes turned to the side only to have them narrow at the red head that was sitting on the table reading a book.

"What the hell crawled up your ass and died today?" The golden eyed person said. The red head turned to look at the golden eyes that looked at him.

"Sorry Naomy, I'm just having a hard time at work right now, the business deal we are working on is driving me insane."

"Its fine Gaara. Just don't stress yourself to much okay?" Naomy said as she got off the bed giving a pat to Gaara's back, just as their pitbull came running down the hall.

"I know, it's just bullshit." Gaara sighed as he closed his book.

"Look how about you get dressed into something comfortable and we can go out for lunch? My treat okay?" Naomy said as she gave a light stretch.

"Are you su-"

"I said it was my treat didn't I?" Naomy said. Gaara looked at his friend and gave a light nod.

"Great, then I'm going to go take a shower and once I'm dressed and everything we can go, sounds good?" Gaara gave a nod and Naomy smiled.

"Great!" Naomy gave a wide smile and gave Gaara a quick kiss on the cheek before she walked off. Gaara thanked the heavens that she didn't see the blush that spread across his face. Even though she kissed his cheek ever since they first met in second grade, he still couldn't control this weird feeling that erupted in his stomach when she did that. A loud thud and a cry brought him out of his thoughts.

"DAMMIT CORLEON! I TOLD YOU TO STOP LEAVING YOUR TOYS ALL OVER THE FUCKING PLACE!" Naomy screamed. Gaara looked at the PitBull who's head snapped up at his beloved owners voice only to open his mouth and let his tongue go out to the side after he finished hearing his owners rant, and this caused Gaara to laugh.

* * *

><p>The frigid air hit his hot forehead and he resisited the urge to sigh. He straightened his back and walked.<p>

"Good morning Mr. Uchiha." He heard his receptionist sigh. The said Uchiha merely glanced her way and gave a curt nod before he entered the elevator. Once the door closed he ran a hand down his face and gave his eyes a light rub. He had pulled an all nighter again and his neck was killing him from when he took a quick nap on the desk, but no matter how tired he was he had to continued. The ding of the elevator brought him back and he immediately straightened himself and walked out. He calmly looked around making sure that everyone was doing there designated job. He ignored the flirtatious hello that his assistant gave him and walked inside his office. He laid his briefcase on the table and made his way to his own coffeemaker, heck he needed a nice hot cup to wake him up. Once he put it in he made his way to his table and gave a light groan as he saw the still large pile of papers that needed to be read and signed. Just as he was about to start a knock the door stopped him.

"What?" he said exasperatedly. The door opened to reveal his secretary.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Uchiha, but a man named Kisame is here to see you." She said.

"Bring him in." He replied as he reached over to turn on his computer.

"Long time no see Itachi." A gruff voice said. Itachi turned to look at the burly man, whom had a weird pale bluish complexion and abnormally sharp teeth.

"We saw each other last month." Itachi said with a sigh. Kisame merely gave a shrug and a light chuckle as he went over and sat down on one of the overly expensive chairs.

"What is it that you want?" Itachi asked as he looked at his long time friend.

"Can't a best friend just come by and say hello? Man I swear each time I see you, you get worse and worse." Kisame growled as he looked at Itachi who's eyes narrowed.

"Unlike some people some of us have to work daily." Itachi snapped back as he looked at Kisame.

"Hey I work too, I just wait until the deadline." Kisame said.

"I still don't understand how you became a famous writer." Itachi sighed as he looked over at his computer quickly typing in his password.

"It's called imagination and personality, something you clearly lack my friend." Kisame retorted.

"Whatever, now tell me why the hell you are here so I can finish my work." Itachi said.

"I was wondering if you and Sasuke would like to join me for lunch later on?" Kisame asked.

"And why would I do that?"

"Umm, maybe because I'm the kid's godfather after all." Kisame said.

"The last time I left him with you, you used him so you could get woman's numbers."

"Hey, the kids a natural charmer why not teach how to use it to the max?"

"God, your unbelievable."

"I'm your best friend."

"Yes, and everyday I question myself why?"

"Alright prickhead are you going to join me for lunch or what?" Kisame growled. Itachi looked at him is coal black eyes narrowing before he let out a dejected sigh.

"Fine." Kisame gave a wide smile that showed all of his sharp teeth.

"Great I will text you the time and place." Kisame said and with one last grin he left the office. Itachi gave a sigh and turned to his computer, his eyes softening as he looked at his screensaver. There he was holding his son Sasuke who was an almost exact replica of himself. His father had made an arranged marriage for him when he was twenty to a woman named Haruno Sakura. He despised that woman, she was nothing but a materialistic, shallow person, a pathetic excuse of a human being. He would even cringe when he had to make love to her, he almost didn't go through with is, but he had to, he had to produce another heir for the company. When Sakura got pregnant he nearly cried with joy! He didn't have to touch her anymore! The nine months that she was pregnant was brutal, but it was all worth it to see his beloved Sasuke. He was such a tiny boy, but even when he was born he could tell that he was full Uchiha. He had the dark hair, the dark large obsidian eyes and eyelashes, the full pink lips, pale complexion, but what made him cry was at a very tender age he had the Uchiha glare. He still remembers when he disturbed his little Sasuke when he was sleeping.

Sakura had refused to hold him. She never acknowledge Sasuke, all she was focused on was Itachi, and when Itachi didn't pay her any attention she went out of control. She was full of jealousy of her own child! Claiming that Sasuke always took away the attention that was meant for her. She went as far as harming Sasuke and that was when Itachi drew the line, he had divorced Sakura and had gotten full custody of Sasuke. Even though Itachi was glad that Sasuke looked at him, he still had a bit of Sakura. He had her fiery temper, and her large forehead that he covered with the bangs that framed the side of his face, but to Itachi he was perfect. He looked at the photo of him and Sasuke. They had gone to the amusement park that day with Kisame, oh how Sasuke adored his godfather that day. Kisame snapped a picture of them when they weren't looking, and that was when Sasuke had decided to give Itachi some of his ice cream and there Kisame snapped the picture. One of a surprised Itachi and a wide smiled Sasuke with his mouth covered with chocolate. He couldn't believe that his precious son was now six years old.

Itachi gave a light sigh and turned to his desk and opened all of his drawers to look for the papers that he needed for today, as he opened he grabbed a folder and rifled through it only to have his hand freeze as he came upon a picture where golden eyes looked at him. His hand trembled as he light traced his fingertips on the now wrinkled photo. Its been eight years that it has happened, even though he threw everything away he couldn't seem to throw this one away. It used to be in a drawer at his house, but Sasuke decided to become a detective out of the blue and had found it. Itachi had been talking to his father that day and when Sasuke came running down the stairs asking Itachi who that person was, his father went livid. He snapped the picture out of Sasuke's chubby hands and crumpled it up saying that it was nothing but trash. Itachi said nothing and only watched as his father disposed of the picture, but once he left and he had put Sasuke to sleep he searched through his trash and grabbed a hold of the picture, a wound that had closed was beginning to tear open again. Itachi quickly put it away and when he arrived at the office he threw it in one of his folders and he hadn't touched it since then. It had been four years since he put it there and until now he saw it once again.

Itachi quickly shook his head and threw the picture in the folder once again and quickly put it away, he found the documents that he needed and turned to the computer the drawer in that back of his head that was slowly beginning to open was quickly closed and he put it in the back of his mind as he looked at his computer screen. He had to finish the work on his desk if he wanted to pick up Sasuke on time and get to lunch.

* * *

><p>"So where do you want to go for lunch?" Naomy asked as she looked at Gaara.<p>

"I don't really care as long as we get something to eat." Gaara said with a shrug as he adjusted his seat.

"Okay how about that little Italian restaurant you love?" Naomy asked as she connected her phone to the aux cable and put on some music.

"Sure I can go for Italian." Gaara said.

"Great, oh man I almost forgot tot tell you!" Naomy squealed happily as she turned to look at Gaara.

"What is it?"

"I got the job!"

"No way!"

"I know right, they called me today when I was on my run and asked if I could start on Monday!"

"That's great Naomy!"

"I know so that is why I kind of wanted to go out and eat, you know like a little a celebration." Naomy said.

"Then that case I am going to pay." Gaara said.

"No your not."

"But this is your celebration!"

"I don't care I offered to pay, besides I didn't tell you so you could pay dummy." Gaara gave a sigh, he knew that even if he tried to argue she wouldn't give in. Naomy was the most stubborn person he knew.

"Alright lets go get some grub!" Naomy yelled excitedly. Gaara gave a sigh and climbed out the car. As they walked Gaara saw that the men were ogling Naomy. He turned to look at Naomy who had tight black ripped pants, her butt looking well in them as they screamed squats. She had on a dark blue shirt with a white jean jacket, her assets looking well off in the top department, not to mention that she was dangerously curvy. Gaara gave a low growl and grabbed a hold of Naomy's hand.

"Gaara?" Naomy said as she looked at him with a confused expression.

"All the guys are staring at you." Gaara growled as he looked around giving a glare.

"Oh gods, you are too protective." Naomy said with a laugh, but nonetheless she didn't pull away and she walked with Gaara's hand in hers.

"Table for two please." Naomy said as the entered the place. The young girl smiled and lead the two to there table. Once they sat down, Naomy ordered a Arnold Palmer and Gaara ordered a raspberry iced tea.

"So how is the business deal going to with you guys?" Naomy asked as she looked over her order.

"Well, it's pretty tough. Some of the deals that we have offered to the Hyuuga Corporation they don't seem to like it. Temari is losing her mind in trying to find the right deal with them to sign partnership, but it's not working not to mention another company is trying to get Hyuuga for partnership so it just makes it even worse." Gaara sighed as he looked at the pasta side of the menu.

"Who's your rival?" Naomy asked.

"Ummm, I'm not quite sure." Gaara said, he really couldn't tell her that there rival were the bastardly Uchihas, she would blow a cap.

"Well I th-"

"Hi my name is Jason and I will be your server for the day." A voice interrupted. Gaara looked up to see what the definition of a Calvin Klein model would be, and he was staring straight at Naomy!

"Hi Jason." Naomy said with a smile.

"What can I get for the beautiful lady?" Jason asked, Gaara grinded his teeth together as he watched the waiter's shameless flirting, and bless his soul his best friend was oblivious to the whole fucking thing! He resisted the urge to slam his hand to his forehead!

"Could I get the Chicken Scaloppini."

"Of course anything for the you my dear." The waiter said his hand staying a bit longer on Naomy's hand as she passed him the menu.

"I will have your Four Cheese Lasagna." Gaara hissed, the waiter turned to look at him sharply his eyes narrowing and Gaara did the same although his glare was rivaled the others by ten.

"Sure." Jason said as he scribbled down Gaara's order. "I will be back as soon as I can with your order." Jason said as he gave a wink in Naomy's direction, who only gave him a blinding smile.

"Thank you." She said, Jason nodded and with one last glare to Gaara the guy walked off.

"Wow, the waiter is really nice isn't he?"

This time Gaara did face palm.


End file.
